High performance thermoplastic polymers, such as polyetherimide (“PEI”) and polyetheretherketone (“PEEK”), have been used to fabricate parts for numerous engineering applications. Each application requires particular tensile and flexural properties, impact strength, heat distortion temperature, and resistance to warp. These thermoplastic polymers are characterized by a high glass transition temperature, typically above 100° C., which makes them suitable for use in applications that require exposure to high temperatures. One drawback to these materials, however, is that they exhibit poor melt flow properties, which makes processing difficult. As such, a need continues to exist for high performance polymers with excellent melt flow properties. Furthermore it would also be advantageous to enhance the thermo-mechanical properties of the molded articles, through such a process by either mechanically reinforcing it or by allowing for easier melt processing to get better parts resulting in enhanced thermo-mechanical properties of the final product.